


Mistake

by Nerd_Queen



Series: Mistakes and how to fix them [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin wants grandbabies, F/M, Fluff, Levi and Hange are married later on, Long haired nanaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't good. This was bad. She had to leave. Like now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo!! MikeNana fic! YAAAY! I love this pairing and I don't see enough of it :( so imma fix that

Oh no.

This, this was bad.

She had to leave.

Not just the room, but the Survey Corps too. Her friends, almost like a second family to her. Her comrades. Everyone. All because of that damn night, and him.

She ran to her room, stuffed her belongings into her duffel bag, all that couldn't fit would have to go into the burlap sack.

She grabbed a pen and some parchment and scrawled a quick goodbye.

And with that she left.

Where the hell was she? He hadn't seen her all day. It was starting to worry him.

"Nanaba?" He called down the hall. "Nanaba? Where the hell are you?"

No answer.

Where in fucks name was his second in command?

He stopped at a door and twisted the knob, entering the room to find his squad sat around a table. All of them except Nanaba.

"Good morning squad leader." Lynne greeted calmly as usual.

"Morning. Have any of you seen Nanaba anywhere?"

The table looked confused.

"Sir? You don't know? Didn't you get the letter? She gave it to Gelgar to give to you-"

"ZACHARIAS!" Came a yell from down the hall. Levi.

"Why in fucks name is there a letter with your name on my desk?"

"Right. About that… I may have had a bit to drink last night…" Gelgar said, chuckling nervously.

"So you were drunk enough to mistake a door that clearly says 'Captain Levi Ackerman' for one that says 'Squad Leader Mike Zacharias'" Lynne said, unimpressed.

"Well…"

"Oh my god Gelgar." Henning grinned, muffling his laughter with his hand.

"Give me the damn letter short ass!"

"Ask nicely. Then I might give it to you."

"Oh so now you're one for manners."

"Coming from the man who threw me out of a window, tried to impale me with his blade and threw my head into a muddy puddle all on our first meeting."

"The last one was Erwin's orders."

"That you agreed to."

"Please can I have the letter."

Levi handed him the letter.

Mike carefully opened it, slipping out the letter from the envelope.

Squad Leader,

By the time you receive this I will have left the Corps. I can't emotionally take it anymore and I'm sorry. I'll miss everyone but as I clarified before, its just too much.  
I apologise for my sudden departure, please understand.  
Signed,  
Nanaba Hendricks

Mike put down the letter.

"She… left?"

"Yeah. Hange's been in a real state about it." Levi said flatly.

It didn't make sense.

Nanaba was a strong soldier.

She'd been with the Corps for a good fifteen years.

Why did she choose to leave now?

She could've left ages ago.

But why now? Why did it have to be now? Why did it have to be the day when he had to tell her something important?

"Mike? Are you alright?" Gelgars voice.

"…Yeah… I just need to go… Erwin's calling me."

Eight years later…

Mike held the letter in his hand.

The ink had faded slightly, the parchment a bit crumpled, but the name stayed strong, printed into the paper.

Nanaba Hendricks.

He held the paper close to his heart, exhaling to relieve himself from the tightness in his chest.

Eight years. Eight fucking years.

"MIKE!" Came Erwin's call.

"COMING!"

He pulled on his jacket and ran down the hall, heading to the stables.

He mounted his horse, a brilliant white stallion named Aster, and headed to the front of the troops, nestling between Erwin and Levi, who was kissing Hange.

"It'll be okay. We'll live. We always do." Levi told Hange assuringly.

Mike rolled his eyes. Over the years, those two had become inseparable, eventually getting married last year.

"I know… I'm just worried-"

"Don't be. We'll be okay."

"Just-"

"Don't die. I know. I promise."

"Me too."

Erwin and his honey coloured mare Anne-Marie trotted up front.

They went through the towns at a slow, leisurely pace, heading for the border of wall Maria, civilians cheering, egging them on.

"We will now begin the sixtieth expedition outside the walls." Came Erwin's voice, loud and strong.

"Troops, ready yourselves."

Mike looked back, a few green recruits were behind him, sitting on a cart. He couldn't help but think that they'd be lying on that cart by the end of it, their families cursing him and the other officers for not keeping their babies alive.

"ADVANCE!"

  
The expedition was just like any other really. Cold, wet, full of blood and death and gore.

The smell of blood stung his nostrils. This was horrible. He couldn't wait to get back to the castle.

They had lost twenty percent of their troops, another twenty percent were injured and the rest just carried on.

"You pigs!"

"Is this what we're wastin' our money on?"

"My baby! My beautiful baby!"

"My love!"

"My brother!"

"My sister!"

"My betrothed!"

"How could you?!"

Bored, Mike looked away from the crowd, ahead to a school building.

There were three boys.

Two were tall, chubby with dark hair and a bad case of acne for each kid.

The other was a small, skinny boy.  
He had shaggy golden hair and clothes that hung off his body.

One of the bigger kids punched him.

The kid punched back.

They forced him on the ground, kicking and punching him.

Oh hell no.

He was not gonna sit around and watch.

He pulled the reigns, telling Aster to change direction, heading to the school house.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi asked him.

"Go on without me! I know my way back!"

"Fucking idiot…" Levi grumbled.

He stopped in front of the kids and dismounted.

"Hey!"

The kids looked up at him.

"That's enough!" He said sternly.

The two kids looked at him, confused.

"D'you kids know who I am?"

"Yeah! You're Squad loser Mike Zacharias of the shit corps!" The one on the left sneered.

"Nice one!" Grinned the one on the right, high-fiving him.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Tell me boys, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"We want to join the Military Police brigade, not the shit corps."

Okay. These kids were starting to get on his nerves.

"Whether you're a scout or a military policeman, you need to learn to respect your fellow soldiers, no matter how rich or poor or different to you they are. Being a soldier isn't just about fighting the good fight and being strong, it's about teamwork too. You need to fight and be able to work as one to succeed."

"Blah blah blah boorring. We don't listen to losers."

"Or I could teach you respect the other way." Mike said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh shit run!" The two boys took off, leaving Mike and other kid alone.

The kid was curled up in a ball, arms locked over his head in a form of defence. The poor kid was all muddy and practically shaking.

Mike knelt down in front of him.

"Hey. It's okay. They're gone now." He said softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you kiddo, it was just to scare 'em off."

The kid slowly uncurled himself and Mike was met with a pair of scared olive eyes.

He had soft features, smooth and quite feminine with a slightly pronounced nose.

He had a split lip and bruised cheek. His knuckles were grazed, this kid put up a fight. His attention turned to a nasty cut on the kids knee.

"That looks pretty nasty… I think I have some spare bandages on me… yeah I do." He said, producing a small roll of bandages from his pouch.

"Here, gimme your leg."

The kid moved his leg over to Mike, who wrapped the bandage around it and helped him up.

"Th-Thanks sir."

"No problem."

"Y-You sure? You probably would've needed those…"

"Nah. There's plenty more back at the castle. Hey, what's your name?"

"N-Nathan, sir. But everyone calls me Nate. Well, it's normally loser boy but its shorter."

"Do you get bullied a lot?"

"Y-yeah. They say I look like a girl…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well yeah… if you're a boy I mean."

"And why do they call you a girl?"

"Because my hairs kinda long… and my face is girly."

"My hairs kinda long. I'm not called a girl."

"But thats because you have a beard!"

"Kid, I have this because I'm too lazy to shave."

Nathan laughed, it was a clear, happy sound. So sweet and innocent. They very sound shook the skinny boy's frame.

"Well, I should be getting home now."

"How far do you live from here?"

"I'm from Dauper village. That's the next one over."

"Tell you what, I'll let you ride Aster with me and on the way back to base I'll drop you home."

Nathan's eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Mhm. Here, you can borrow my cloak. You must be pretty cold." He said, unclasping the broach of his cloak, pulling it off and draping it around the boy's thin shoulders.

"Thanks a lot." He smiled.

"Aster!" Mike whistled for his horse. "C'mere!" The stallion dutifully trotted over to him.

"Lemme help you up."

He lifted the kid onto the horse before mounting after him.

"Hold on tight." Mike instructed.

Nathan's thin fingers wrapped around the bridle, gripping it tightly.

Aster trotted through the village, headed for Dauper.

"Hey, uh, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like using manuever gear?"

"That's a good question. Well, it's fast, really fast… and you feel free…" Then Mike had an idea.

"Hey Nate, you holding on tight?"

The boy nodded.

"Good, because 3DMG, feels a little like this." He grinned, kicking Aster, causing the stallion to gallop before urging the reigns up to make him jump over a fence, slowing down and stopping eventually.

"It feels like that, only much longer. Sorry to do that to you buddy."

Aster snorted in reply.

"Wow. That was… really fast."

He threw his hands up in the air, beaming at Mike.

"AGAIN!"

"Nah kid, I gotta get you home. And I gotta get home. And Aster can't run forever, can you boy?"

A short whinny in reply.

"Good horse." Nate said, stroking Asters alabaster mane.

"C'mon, lets get going. Your parents'll be worried sick." He said, urging Aster to start moving again.

"I… don't have parents…" Nathan said quietly.

"…You're… an orphan?"

"No, I just don't have a dad. It's just me, ma and the dogs."

"What happened to your father?" Mike asked, curious.

"Ma never says. Whenever I ask about Pa she just starts talking about something else."

"Oh. That's… unfortunate…"

"It doesn't really bother me much- we're here!"

Mike urged Aster to stop in front of the small cottage at the edge of the village, dismounting and helping the kid down.

The cottage was pretty old, judging by the ivy climbing around the house. It looked sweet, and smelled sweeter with all the wild flowers everywhere.

Nathan knocked on the weathered oak door twice.

"Excuse me ma'am, you son was- Nanaba?!"

Holy shit.

It was her.

After eight years, here she was, right in front of him.

"Hi, Mike." She said flatly.

She didn't look too different. A bit tired, and a bit older, but she was still the same. Her hair was longer, twisted back into a simple bun. Her crystal blue eyes were as striking as ever and she wore a simple white blouse and beige trousers with worn out military issue boots.

"Well, I'm home now, so bye!" Nathan said quickly, attempting to run into the house, only to be stopped when Nanaba grabbed him by the hood of Mikes cloak.

"Oh no you don't young man."

She unclasped to cloak and held it out to Mike.

"I believe this is yours."

"Thanks."

She tilted his head up and brushed his hair from his face, revealing a large bruise.

She grimaced.

"Oh baby, you've been fighting with the big boys again, haven't you?"

"Yeah… but Ma-"

"You don't fight pointless battles." She told him sternly. "Why?"

"Because the bullies are dumb."

"And why are they dumb?"

"Because they're mean to normal people."

"Exactly. Now run along, your bath'll get cold."

Mike stood awkwardly on the doorstep, holding his cloak.

"I should be going now…"

"You're probably tired. Come in and have a quick rest. I have enough stew for both you boys."

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

Mike entered the house, ducking so he didn't hit his head on the doorframe.

"Sit." She said, gesturing to one of the chairs scattered around the worn table.

He draped his cloak over a chair, sitting down and shrugging out of his leather jacket.

Nanaba walked back into the room and set a bowl of stew down in front of him, along with a bread roll and cutlery.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She shrugged, walking upstairs.

She returned minutes later to find that he'd finished his food.

"Not much food on the expedition is there?" She asked, picking up the bowl as cutlery, walking to the kitchen.

"You would know Nana."

She flinched at the nickname.

She returned to the dining room and sat down across from Mike.

"You look good." He told her after a long silence.

"You too."

"Your hair's longer."

"Haven't had time to cut it."

"He's a good kid."

"Gets bullied for being sensitive."

"I was like that."

"You told me."

"How old?"

"Seven and a half."

"So this is where you've been all this time?" He asked, looking around. "Nice place."

"It belonged to my parents."

The silence returned like a thick, unbearably awkward fog.

"Oh for gods sake Mike, you look like you're going to explode. Spit it out already."

"Is this why you left the corps?! So you could have a baby with Gelgar?! You could've told me! It wouldn't be so awkward and I would've been fine with it!"

"Oh, my god Mike. You are so dense."

"Excuse me?"

"HE'S YOUR CHILD MIKE! YOUR FUCKING CHILD! THAT'S WHY I LEFT THE CORPS! BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE I WAS CARRYING YOUR FUCKING BABY!" She yelled.

It all made sense now. She wouldn't… not with Gelgar. And that night… yes. It made sense.

"Oh."

"OH?! OH?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

"Nanaba, I'm so sorry I-"

"DONT YOU APOLOGISE TO ME MIKE ZACHARIAS! LISTEN TO ME, AND LISTEN TO ME WELL! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY CHILD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Shit. She was crying. He didn't want to hurt her.

He reached to touch her shoulder, withdrawing his hand realising how it would worsen the situation.

He stood up and collected his things.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I will go now. And stay away from you. I'm sorry for any harm I-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Mike left the cottage, pulling his jacket and cloak on, mounting Aster.

"C'mon buddy, we're going home." He lashed the reign and with a loud whinny, he galloped off, away from the house and away from her. Forever.

By the time he arrived at the castle it was dark. He dismounted Aster and led the stallion to the stables.

He removed the saddle and bridle, freeing the horse of the leather.

Aster ate and drank and Mike led him to his section of the stable.

"Rest. You've earned it."

He left the stables, turning and entering the castle, headed to his quarters.

He unclasped his cloak and dropped it on the floor, shrugging off his jacket and tossing at to a corner of the room before fumbling with the mazes and mazes of straps around him.

He stripped off, showered and put on some pyjamas, flopping down onto the bed and burying himself in the covers.

That night, he didn't sleep.

He couldn't.

Not because he was haunted by the screams and memories of death, but because of what just happened an hour ago.

He saw Nanaba.

She has a son.

His son.

She hates him and doesn't ever want to see him again.

Oh god. What has he done?

That night he was haunted by it.

By the memory of her touch and oh god, did he want to feel it again. To feel her again.

He was reminded that he still loved her.

Even after eight years.

He dragged himself from his bed once dawn broke, the cold morning air sweet and crisp, sending a chill down his spine.

He dressed for the day, wrote a report on the expedition and ate breakfast, heading to battle plan and strategy room.

The day passed like a haze, almost dreamlike as he sat in his chair, Hange's words melting into Erwin's melting into Levi's in one muffled, distorted voice.

"Mike? Are you alright? You seem a bit, out of it." Came Erwin's voice.

"I saw her." He said lamely.

"What?" Erwin asked.

"She has a son."

"Mike, I don't understand-"

"It's my son."

"And this, is why I told you not to over indulge in women-" Levi sighed, only to be cut off by Hange.

"How the fuck did you find her?!" Hange cried.

"Hange, what the hell is wrong with you?" Levi asked, suddenly worried for his wife.

"You knew?" Mike asked, rising from his seat.

"Well yeah, I'm Nathan's god mother so I would have to had- oh no. I said too much." She said, covering her mouth.

"You knew?!" He asked.

"Mike, please-" Hange started.

"You. KNEW?!" He stepped closer to the cowering scientist.

"Mike, if you just let me-"

"EIGHT FUCKING YEARS AND YOU NEVER SAID A WORD?!" He roared.

Levi whipped out a knife, pointing it at the tall man's thorax.

"You talk to my wife like that one more time and I will gladly carve out your thorax and show it to you." Levi growled at Mike.

"I think I have a right to, seeming as yoUR WIFE, KNEW ABOUT THE EXISTENCE OF MY SON AND NEVER TOLD ME!" He yelled back.

"Mike, calm down." Erwin said cautiously.

"Hange, what the fuck is he on about." Levi said, looking at his wife curiously.

Hange bit her lip, eyes looking away from the three men.

"Nanaba's gonna kill me…" she murmured. "It's true, what Mike said. Nanaba has a son. Mikes son. That's the real reason why she left the corps. Because she was pregnant and she didn't have the heart to give up the child. She told Gelgar and I because we're her best friends and now, the god parents of her son. Your son. We just wanted to keep it a secret. I'm so sorry Mike, I wanted to tell you I-"

"But why did she leave the corps? She could've had the kid and still stayed." Levi said, confused.

"No she couldn't." Erwin said.

"Well why the fuck not?" Levi asked.

"Rule sixty three." Erwin told them.

Levi and Mike looked puzzled.

"A soldier is not allowed to have a romantic relationship with a superior officer or direct supervisor. That's rule sixty three." Hange sighed.

"Oh. Right. But how did Nanaba even get knocked up in the first place?" Levi asked, turning to Mike.

"It was one night. One night." Mike muttered.

"Which turned into a complete fuck up, you horny bastard."

"You kiss your wife with that mouth?" Mike asked Levi.

"As a matter of fact I do, you want me to demonstrate?" He smirked, Hange blushing behind him.

"On the subject of wives, Nanaba's technically not a soldier underneath Mike anymore. She's a civilian. That means you can marry her." Erwin butted in.

"I can't." Mike said stiffly.

"Why not? You love her, don't you?" Erwin questioned, confused at Mikes statement.

"I do, but she hates me." Mike sighed.

The other two men look at Hange.

"Well… I wouldn't say he hates you, more blames you for having to leave her friends and go through the pain of childbirth."

"Wow. That makes me feel better." Mike said sarcastically.

"Just talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand once you explain." Erwin stated.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Mike said, sarcasm evident in his distressed tone.

"Really?" Erwin asked, face lighting up.

"No. It's a fucking awful idea. She told me she never wanted to see me again. I probably can't go within three miles of Dauper with out her trying to kill me." Mike snapped.

"You never know until you try. You have your leave soon. Visit her then and straighten things out." Erwin offered.

"Erwin, I don't think that's a good idea, Nanaba probably wasn't too happy to see him yesterday…" Hange sighed.

"She wasn't." Mike said shortly.

"Exactly! As much as I want you two to be happy I don't think this will work." Said Hange.

"Well I think it will. Levi, back me up on this." Erwin stated.

"Erwin, that's a fucking terrible idea. She's probably going to send him back here headless on his horse."

"Thank you!" Mike cried.

"Mike, I command you to straighten things out with Nanaba."

"You will be the cause of his death. Not a titan. You, Smith." Levi sighed.

"Erwin, I hate you. And yes, I want that to be my epitaph after she kills me."

"So you're going?" Erwin asked hopefully.

"You ordered me, and orders are orders." Mike sighed in defeat.

"Excellent. Now to start planning your wedding-"

"Erwin." Mike said flatly, cutting him off.

"Yes?"

"Stop."

"But-"

"Please, stop."

  
Three weeks had passed since the day he saw Nanaba again after eight years.

Three weeks since the day he found out he had a son.

Three weeks since she told him to stay away from her. To leave her alone, tears streaming down her face. Angry tears.

Mike mounted Aster once more, set to ride to Dauper, to set things straight with her and probably to his death. Not that he cared much.

"All set?" Erwin asked, stepping out from the heavy mahogany double doors of the castle.

"Yeah. Y'know, I still hate you for making me do this."

"Don't."

"She will try to kill me."

"Then at least you'll die with the last thing you see being her face."

"Yeah, her pissed off face."

"It's better than a titans ugly mug."

"Or yours."

"Get out of here lover boy." Erwin chuckled, smacking Asters behind, setting the horse off.

"Asshole." Mike grinned to himself.

The ride to Dauper was fast, wind whipping in his face and doubts swimming into his mind.

He stopped at the fence on the edge of the front garden belonging to the cottage.

Nathan was there, playing with three dogs.

Mike dismounted and walked to the garden, along the old stone pathway leading to the house.

Nathan saw him and his face lit up.

"Squad leader Mike!" He gasped, standing up and gawking at him.

"What're you doing here?"

"I just came… to uh, talk to your mom…"

"Oh. Right. Ma says I shouldn't talk to you. She says you're not nice. Is that true?"

He tried to speak, but the words got lodged in his throat. He drew a deep breath.

"I did something a long time ago that upset her and I came to say I'm sorry so we can be friends again."

"Oh. Okay. She's inside."

"Thanks."

He slowly made his way to the door, heart pounding against his rib cage.

Finally making it to the porch, he knocked on the door.

"Hello- oh. Mike."

"Hi-"

"I thought I told you to stay away from us."

"I know. I just-"

"I clearly stated that I want you out of my life. Nathan is happy without a father and I want him to stay that way, so goodbye. Forever this time." She said icily, closing the door.

"Nonononononono wait!" He yelped, pressing his arms against the door to stop her from closing it.

She pushed back, trying to close it and get him out of her life.

He looked at her desperately.

No, she was not falling for the puppy eyes. Nope. Not happening. Nope nope nope nope-ity nope.

"Please. I just want to talk. Just let me."

Realising that this was a futile battle, she gave in and relaxed against the door.

"Really? 'Cause with that horse you look like you want to stay forever." She muttered sarcastically, opening the door for him.

He walked in and sat down, Nanaba situating herself in a seat across from him.

"Talk." She said, arms folded, a bored expression on her face but rage in her eyes.

"I… I just wanted to… apologise for how I reacted."

"That's it? You rode all the way here for nothing."

"Agh. Dammit. I, uh wanted to uh… WHY ARE YOU SO HARD TO TALK TO!" He screamed in frustration.

"Really? I swear I was the person you told everything."

"See! You're doing it again!"

She cocked a brow.

"Doing what?"

"Making it impossible to talk to you!"

"And how am I doing that?"

"You always have a snappy comeback to everything I say!"

"I always have."

"Yeah, but they weren't so bitter! Ugh! This was pointless!"

"You think?"

"Erwin ordered me to come here and talk to you! I told him it would fix nothing but he didn't care because he's fucking Erwin Smith!"

Silence.

"Talk. I won't stop you this time. Orders are orders."

"Thanks… I just…"

He took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to apologise. For how I acted. For everything. I know I'm an asshole. I didn't understand why you left and why you didn't tell me until Hange explained. She didn't mean to tell me the truth, though I'm happy she did and in all fairness I freaked out just as much as I did with you to her. I acted the way I did because… because I was heartbroken that you didn't tell me. If you told me… I would've left the Corps with you, we would've settled down. Had Nathan. Got married. Maybe have a few more kids and live a simple, peaceful life. I wouldn't say no. I wouldn't turn it down for a second. And you want to know why? Because I love you. I love you Nanaba. And I know you probably hate me, and I know that that night wasn't the best way of conveying my feelings but I do love you. I would gladly die in battle if it meant dying by your side because I love you Nanaba Hendricks."

Nanaba was silent. She just stared at him, nails digging into her forearm and pursing her lips.

Then she started to cry.

"Nana, please. Don't cry… I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry…"

Mike held her close, rubbing her shoulder until she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry… this whole time I thought I was just another one of your 'conquests'… I didn't think…"

"It's fine. I probably gave the impression of that."

"You did."

"Nice to know I'm a grade A asshole."

"That's Erwin. You're more… grade C." She smiled, laughing slightly.

"Then who's grade B?"

"Levi. Which reminds me, he still short?"

"Mhm. I can barely see him he's so small."

She laughed.

"I love you." She sighed, nuzzling into his chest.

"…You…do?"

"Why d'you think I was so upset about you apparently not caring?"

"Holy shit. I such an dumbass."

"But you're my dumbass." She smiled, pecking him on the lips.

Mike chuckled, pulling her closer for a more passionate kiss.

Nanaba slung her arms over his shoulders while he fumbled with her bun, loosening the blonde tresses and allowing them to fall over her back, running his hands along her spine.

She kissed back, biting his lip, Mike moaning softly.

"Someone's excited to see me. How long's it been Squad Leader?" She whispered in his ear.

"Long enough." He replied, kissing her back.

Her hands crept into his hair, feeling the silky dark blond between her fingers while he grabbed her ass, making her squeak at the pleasant surprise.

"Squad leader Mike? Why are you kissing my Ma?" Came a voice. A child's voice. Nathan.

Nanaba's eyes opened and she pulled back, blushing and falling off the chair in surprise.

Mike chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well? I'm waiting." The boy said, arms folded.

"You want to explain this one, Mike?" She smiled, getting up and brushing herself off.

"You're not going to, so I'll have to."

"Oh thank god." She sighed.

"Hmm." Mike scratched his chin. "How to explain in the least mind-blowing way possible that I'm your father…"

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This will become a series, as I am making a prequel and and sequel. Read + review please!
> 
> Ps: rule 63 is actually a rule of the Internet stating that as long as something with a gender exists, there will be a genderbent version of it.


End file.
